onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Boros/@comment-116.240.233.124-20170630115230/@comment-92.4.173.233-20170718170925
I'll never see this huh? -___________- Let me take a moment to debunk some of your arguments. "If it was Star level it would have destroyed the Earth":.... I want you to truly think about this for a sec. If Boros's attack was just planetary, then Saitama's final attack would have destroyed the Earth regardless. His attack was so much stronger than Boros's that he should of created an omnidirectional shockwave that would have completely erased the Earth from existence. Whether its planetary or Star level is irrelavant since Saitama's punch should have destroyed the Earth regardless. So bringing that as a factor is stupid, OPM is a parody after all. Saitama specifically parodies the aspect of OP characters that somehow defy the laws of physics. Size of the attack is also irrelavent since Boros' final attack was comparably tiny and would have destroyed a planet/star, so what does that have to do with anything? Your point about blast radius is also stupid. Think about every Superhero/Shounen series that OPM parodies; in almost all of them whenever a planet is destroyed by way of an energy attack the blast radius is almost always WAY bigger than the planet in question. So if Boros did destroy the Earth the blast radius would have been up to scale. Do you not realize how MASSIVE the solar system is? The sun is massive for sure, but its only 695,700 km long. Wanna know the distance between the Earth and Mars? 225 million km long. A star blast wouldn't get anywhere near that. Infact, the blast would be omnidirectional with Earth as the centre point, meaning the blast radius's furthest point away from the Earth would be 347,850 km, or half the Sun's radius. Distance from the Earth and the moon is 384,400 km, so its doubtful it would get there. Do you also think that Mars is in constant allignment with Earth or something? Mars could be half way on the other side of the solar system. How the hell is Boros' final attack gettig to that exactly? "It was a mistranslation": How could this be the case exactly? They already used the word planet in one other instance to describe the power of his first form. Think abut how stupid that is for a sec: First form: Planetery; Meteoric Burst:.... ALSO Planetary. See makes no fucking sense. "He's a gloater, he would have said": Is only applicable during the beggining of the fight. Boros is DBZ in a nutshell, gloating and over explaining their power is something the series is infamous for. OPM is a parody dude, Taking troape's from numerous other sources. Saitama's whole point is to go directly against these, and in DBZ's case especially is for him to say "look dude I don't give a shit how powerful you are, just come at me with everything you've got and shut up the fuck up already". To which he does after he becomes desperate to win, shouting at the top of his lungs and giving it his all with no explanation needed. Notice how he stops gloating after Saitama returns from the Moon, at that point he knows he's to much for him so he stops giving a shit. Sorry if all I'm using is guidebook's but what else can I use? Saitama beats everyone in ONE PUNCH, MAN, killing them before they can show their full power. Every Dragon level threat from Vaccine Man to Beefcake to Gouketsu could be surfuce level since Dragon level threats are said to be multi city level in power which a surfuce attack would so easy. A guidebook is of great use in a show like this where enemies can't show everything they've got since the main character one shots them before they can.